This study of injection drug users will identify genes associated with HIV-1 infection and HIV viral load, the latter being an important predictor of disease progression and development of AIDS. This will be the first genetic study to include African Americans, a group who suffers a disproportionate HIV burden in the United States. The results of this study may identify important biological pathways and targets for developing a vaccine against HIV-1.